What about us
by Girl with the Broken Smile00
Summary: After the events of Bionic Action heros, everyone knows that nothing will be the same again. It's hard to move on, it's hard to give up, and it's hard to let go. Takes place right after Bionic Action Heros
1. Chapter 1: Back to normal?

_Chapter 1: Back to Normal?_

Chase's POV

When we got back to the academy we all sat down at a table. Bree immediately apologized to me.

"Chase I'm so sorry. Look I can't believe I trusted Troy just because he was cute and tall...and ripped". She said looking at me. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Bree. Were all alive. No one got hurt. Everything's going to go back to normal". I said comforting her. I didn't realize then how wrong I was when I said that.

"Yep Chase is right. But, with everything that happened today, Chase I want you to go on the couch and take a nap". Douglas told me.

"OOO you just got grounded by daddy"! Adam joked. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

"Why can't I sleep in my capsule"? I asked confused.

"Well because, you probably had so much pressure on your system. I think it would be best if you laid down".

"Ok I guess..."I replied still slightly confused. But I got up, pushed in my chair, and went to where my capsule was. Then instead of going in my capsule I laid down on the white couch like the good little boy I was. Ok I know I just called myself little but, lets not focus on that. I looked around the room and thought it was silly for Douglas to send me in here. But, then I didn't realize how tired I was and I fell asleep in minutes. Then all the events I had just experienced came back at me in a haunting nightmare.

 _My dream_

 _I was strapped on the black chair. I wasn't joking around anymore with Giselle. I was terrified at this point. The man stood over me looking at me with his cold eyes._

 _"Now you, get cutting"! Giselle said to the man standing over me. Then she left. The man took out his blade. My eyes widened in fear. The blade was inches away from my neck._

 _"No please no don't please NOOOO"!_ I yelled and shot up awake. Douglas, Adam, Bree, and Leo were all there trying to calm me down.

"Chase Chase it's ok. It was just a dream". Douglas said patting my back. I was breathing heavy. I tried to calm myself down.

"Were you having a dream about that weird man with the blade. I know I would". Adam said and Leo elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come on guys, let's leave Chase alone". Douglas said and Adam and Leo left. Bree was the only one who stayed. And I'm guessing Douglas let her. I looked at Bree and she smiled. I gave her a weak smile back. She sat down on the couch next to me.

 _Bree's POV_

I looked at Chase. All the events that I have just went through rushed through my head. I couldn't ignore them any longer. But, he was the first to speak.

"So how are you feeling"? He asked looking at me.

"Good yeah, everything's good". I said trying to make that sound as real as I could. But my brother knew me so well. He took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eye. After a few minutes of peaceful silence he spoke again.

"So how are you feeling"? He asked in a serious voice. I looked at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Chase, I thought you were going to die out there". I said to him. My voice was extremely choked up. I began to cry.

"Hey, hey". He whispered and he pulled me into a hug. I started crying again into his shoulder. We stayed like this for awhile. Then I held him close and just stared into his face. His blue eyes still shined and he still had color in his face. I smiled and he smirked at me. He began to lay back pulling me along with him. His head laid on the pillow. My head laid on his chest. I never realized that I could love the sound of his heart beat so much. Then he pulled the blanket over me. He fell asleep instantly and he looked adorable while sleeping. But you didn't hear that from me. I fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeat of his chest.

Ba...Boom...Ba...Boom...Ba...Boom

My eyes finally closed but, then I opened them and began to cry silently. My tears fell on his shirt. I never imagined that I could be so close to causing my little brother's death. And because, of my selfish behavior, Troy found out everything about Chase's chip. But what about Giselle? Things were definitely not going back to normal

 **So this is my second story! Bionic Action Heros was an amazing episode that I was inspired to create another story! Dont worry I'm still continuing my other one! Did u like it though? Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up call

_Chapter 2: Wake up call_

 _Bree's POV_

I woke up quietly trying not to wake Chase up. I lifted my head up slowly and tiredly opened my eyes. I was laying on top of Chase. He was still asleep breathing quietly and if you were super quiet you could hear him. I guess he was sort of breath snoring. Anyway it was hard to get myself off of him. I didn't want to wake him up, I really didn't but, what choice did I have honestly? I took my hand and gently slapped him in the face but, I must have done it too hard.

"Oww"! Chase groaned and his eyes shot open. He looked up at me.

"Bree what was that for"? He asked angrily rubbing the side of his face.

"Sorry I just wanted to get up without waking you but, we were in such a weird position when we fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. But, now here you are awake" I said trying to lighten up his mood. He moaned and took his hands and put them on his face. Then he removed them and looked at me innocently. I guess he realized how we were positioned at this very moment. I sat up while still laying down against him and now realizing my shirt was very revealing at this moment, I pulled it up quickly. He didn't seem to be bothered by that. But, by the way we were laying against each other. While Chase was asleep he probably didn't realize he wrapped his legs around my legs and neither did I but, now he was blushing.

"Sorry Bree sorry" he said sitting up. I quickly pushed him down.

"Chase chase it's fine. Look I was the one up in the first place. You get some rest". I said getting off of him feeling rather blushy myself at this extremely awkward moment. Then I saw him relax and I pulled the blankets over him.

"Sleep tight little bro" I said giving him a kiss on his forehead. He was out in seconds. And he needed it after all he had been through. I still blame myself. I mean I did cause the whole thing. But, I know everyone already forgave me and I shouldn't be all upset. But, it's just hard to forget what could have happened if Giselle hadn't shown Chase how the androids work. I shuddered at the thought. I once had this dream in my capsule that we were on a mission and Chase didn't come back with us alive and I woke up screaming and crying. Luckily no one could hear me because, of the impenetrable glass...thanks Mr Davenport for making something useful for once. If the boys ever found out about that, I would be the laughing talk of the whole family and even the school. Yes Adam is that cruel. I was walking down the halls with my thoughts when I ran into Douglas.

"Hey watch where you're going" Douglas said angrily. Then his face softened into a smile when he realized it was me. Plus the hallways were not very well lit at this particular time.

"Bree what are you doing up? Can't sleep either huh"? He asked me. I gave a smile and looked down at my shoes. Maybe it was time to finally talk to someone about this but, Douglas was the only one here so, he would have to do.

"Douglas I'm scared. I mean we got away this time. But what about the next time"? I asked looking at him hoping for some comforting words.

"Aww do you need to talk to your hero and awesome father"? He asked bragging. Wow that ego does not quit.

"No...I need to talk to you" I said sarcastically. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"So what's up"?

"I'm just so scared that this is going to happen again. I mean I always say I hate my brothers but, I could not imagine my life without them". I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey" he said putting his arm around me. He gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"Bree I know that all that has happened to us is scary. I get that! But, we didn't loose Chase. He's still here and he still loves you and doesn't blame you about what happened to him".

"But, what if he does? What if he is secretly mad at me for almost killing h..him" I stuttered out now crying. Douglas hugged me and held me close. I sobbed into his shirt. He pet my chair and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You know I should be crying too! I still have to tell Donny about this" he said in a worried voice. I laughed slightly.

"Well I'm sure Mr Davenport will be easy on you and if not then boy do I get a show to watch". I said with a goofy voice. He chuckled softly and I hugged him tighter.

"You're a good father" I said and I smiled up at him. He looked at me.

"Thanks Bree that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"Yeah well don't get used to it. You still tried to kill your kids twice" I said good humoredly.

"Ha ha" he mocked and I knew he was joking. He let go of me and I told him goodnight but, then he pulled my arm. I turned around.

"Bree I know you're scared and everything but, what everyone's has been through. We need to be on high alert. This has been a huge wake up call". He said in a serious voice no longer in a joking manner. I looked at him seriously and nodded.

"Believe I know that" I said and started walking away.

"Goodnight Bree"

"Goodnight Douglas and thanks for being there when I needed you" I said with a smile and walked away. I could almost see the big smile appear on his face even though I was walking away. I went to my capsule and I looked at Chase one last time before entering my capsule.

"I know this has been a huge wake up call" I said to myself and slowly fell into sleep.

 **So did you like it? More chapters coming soon but, review review review! I will update soon but, I'm so busy with school and everything! Anyway hate school btw! Love u guys make my day everyday when I read ur PMS and comments lol :) Btw was supposed to be a funny chapter so I hope I made you laugh! I suck at comedy :(**


	3. What about us: Authors Notice

**Author's Notice**

My dear loyal followers,

How many of you are so mad at me right now? I can understand why. I mean I haven't updated this story in two months...I think. Here's the reason why. I have a amazing story that so many people email everyday to get the next chapter ASAP. Anyway what this means for you. Well I am very busy with my first story "I will get through this" so, I decided to postpone this story until I'm done with that one. I owe you guys a huge apology and I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner! :( Anyways I suggest you guys start reading "I will get through this". It's a lab rats fanfic and through the story you get to see my passion for writing which, I definitely have. Anyways I apologize and I will continue this story when I'm done with my first one! Sorry again :( Plz don't give up on this story and plz read my first one ! I want as many followers as possible! Love you guys! Thanks again for being great fans and that about sums this up :)


End file.
